1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbon microrod used for holding a fine object by adsorbing the object to the surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurements of the contraction force of a single myocyte having a length of a few centimeters are widely made in the fields of medical science, pharmacy and veterinary science and in industries such as the medicinal industry and the pharmaceutical industry.
However, measurements of the contraction force of a single myocardial cell is not put into a practical use because the size is small (about 100 μm) and because there is no method of fixing the cell to a sensor.
In order to hold a small object such as a myocardial cell and make dynamic measurements possible, it is necessary that the holder be as small as the object and that the holding force be enough to make the dynamic measurements possible. Moreover, when the object to be measured is a living cell, the holder is required to be nontoxic to not influence the function of the cell.
It can be taken into consideration that a carbon fiber, obtained by firing a resin, can be used as a holder that is nontoxic to a cell and that is very small. However, the use of a carbon fiber has the problem that dynamic measurements in a wide range cannot be made because the adsorption force at the surface of the carbon fiber, composed of glassy carbon is not sufficient.